


Untitled gladiator Thor ficlet

by ravenbringslight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Gladiator Thor, M/M, Norse Bro Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/pseuds/ravenbringslight
Summary: Loki visits Thor in the Grandmaster's cell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Ragnarok promo pics of Thor with short hair and Loki sipping a space martini. Originally posted on tumblr. Mostly sticking it here for the sake of having all my work in one place, although of course feedback is always appreciated. :)

Loki’s face showed no expression when they sheared Thor’s hair. Inside, his anger ran cold. They were gods, not children, and the pettiness rankled. The Grandmaster had them both in chains right now, Loki’s no less real though they were invisible, but the fool had no idea what he was up against.

That night, Loki cast a seeming of himself through the fire to visit Thor in his cell.

Thor looked weary. The lines in his face seemed etched more deeply than before. Loki had been afraid he would look diminished, shorn and locked up as he was, but the set of his jaw and the fire in his eyes remained as stubborn as ever.

“Are you really here?” said Thor.

“No.”

Thor nodded. “I thought not. Taking the coward’s way, as usual. Have you come to gloat, to mock?” he said, throwing Loki’s own words back at him.

“Tut, brother. You do me a disservice. I come tonight to tell you I am securing us a way off this wretched planet.” Loki crossed his hands behind his back.

“I don’t believe you.”

“I don’t want to be here any more than you do,” Loki said as he watched Thor walk back and forth across the cell, five paces each direction.

Thor huffed a short laugh. “That, I believe.”

“You don’t think I’ll take you with me.”

Thor only glared at him, his silence as loud as an accusation.

“Brother, there are only two things that I hate more than you. People thwarting my plans –”

“And?” Thor said.

“Anyone but me laying their hands on you.”

Thor’s face twisted and Loki couldn’t tell if it was in mirth or anguish or both. “I love you too, brother,” he said.

Loki smiled fondly. “Now you see,” he said.

And then he was gone.


End file.
